Searching Destiny
by Isami
Summary: Four digimon created to stop to evil that controls the digital world, these digimon must find the legendary digimon to stop it. Can they suceed?
1. Default Chapter Title

"It's holiness, it's majesticness, it will save us all. Soon the holy dragon Digimon Mystic Tatsumon will be in our presence............." -_quote by Snamon in the following fanfic_

**Searching Destiny- A Digimon Saga**

**Chapter One- Meeting of the Destined**

Eight years after the original digidestined, the digital world is at peace.....or is it? An unknown force will soon possess the land of the Digimon, this power is the strongest the digital world will face. There's no hope for the digiworld..........or is there? Taking place in a hot desert under the scorching sun, our tale begins................ 

Snamon slithers through the humid desert searching for water, while he carries a weird gismo called a digivice in his mouth. It appears that Snamon is searching for something else besides water but what could it be. "I lived in this desert all my life, and it's never become this hot before. Maybe it's just me," The sun beats down on Snamons slithery scales, for the temperature is abnormally hot for the desert. "Gotta find water, but most important I gotta find out what this gismo thing is and why I have it in the first place!!" He squints his eyes looking into the far distance as if he sees something. "WATER!" 

After minutes of slithering Snamon arrives at an oasis fit for a king. "It's not a mirage! Water!" He slides into the cool liquid as floats to the top making sure the digivice didn't get wet. "This is the life!" He sighs with relief as he relaxes in the refreshing h2o. 

"What are you doing here!!!" 

Snamon cocks his head up and immediately glances around. "Who are you??" He looks up and sees a flying digimon flying above his head. "Oh!" (The digidata screen pops up) "That's Cetramon, a fairy digimon. She's usual peaceful but when she gets mad, it's Fairy Punch time!" Snamon jumps out of the water and shakes the droplets off his scales. "Sorry! I was just cooling off!" 

Cetramon flies down in front of the shocked Snamon.(Digidata screen pops up)"Your a Snamon, don't see those snake digimon ever day. His neato attack is Venom Bite!" Cetramon smiles and shakes her head. "It's okay, digimon always pop in and out here. I might have to start charging soon!" She glances at Snamon's digivice and puts her hands over mouth in shock. "You have one too!" 

"Of course, I'm on a quest to find out what this thing is!" 

Cetarmon pulls out her own digivice. "I have one too! This is so weird!!" 

Snamon scratches his head with his tail. "Weird....why don't you come with me? Too find out what these things are!" 

"Good idea! I always loved an adventure." Cetramon picks up Snamon. "Hang on, here we go to find our destiny!" She flies off away from the oasis, to find there destiny. 

After hours of flying through the humid desert they reach a dense forest...... 

Snamon slides through the foliage as Cetramon flies right behind him, looking around in every direction. "This place freaks me out! They say there are evil Kuwagumon here!" 

"Don't be a chicken! We have to be brave ya know!" He slides over a weird piece of paper which appears to be some sort of scroll, ripped and old. "What's this?" Snamon unravels it and scans through the ancient text. "Cetramon, come read this!" 

"You read it to me." 

"Alright. When the moon turns a bright orange, the chosen digimon a dragon, will spread it gigantic wings and terminate evil with the holy spear!" Snamons eyes widen in shock. "Holy spear..." 

"Oh, I heard of that legendary digimon! The dragon digimon Mystic Tatsumon!" 

"Now I remember, someone told about Mystic Tatsumon! How he is the legendary digimon! How he all the evil digimon were placed into his body and the harness on his face keeps the digimon at bay!" 

"You mean our world will be attacked by an evil digimon!" Cetramon gasps in worriness. 

Suddenly something snatches the scroll from Snamons grasp. "Hey!" A small dragon digimon jumps a few feet away from them with the scroll in its mouth. "How dare you!" 

(Digidata screen pops up)"Drakenmon eh! Very rare, this guy loves to fight especially with that Blue Flame attack of his!" 

Drakenmon growls at the two digimon. "Don't touch the sacred scroll of Mystic Tatsumon!" 

"Why is that scroll so important too you, huh?" Snamon eyes Drakenmon strangely. "Eh?" 

"Not that it's any of your business, but it's just that....I'm a dragon digimon and so is Mystic Tatsumon, but I know I won't digivolve into the legendary digimon.....I'm just a worthless, unusual digimon....." 

"Don't say that! How do you know that you can't digivolve." Cetramon flies above Drakenmons head. 

"I just know!!" He hangs his head in shame. "I just know...." 

Snamon ponders. _This guy could be really useful, he might be the one.... _"Wanna come with us, we have these digi..."   
He gets cut off by the howler of Drakenmons voice. "You have one of those thingies! So do I!" Drakenmon holds out a digivice in his claw. "See!" 

"Awesome! Now for sure your coming with us!" Cetramon smiles and flies up high in the air. "Alright!" 

Drakenmon nods his head. "Alright, I'm coming with ya!" Drakenmon, Snamon and Cetramon walk, slither and fly into the distance. 

Meanwhile.................... 

"The digital world, will soon be in my possesion. All mine........................" The unknown figure crosses his arms and laughs. "But what did my counter part mean........ ah yes! Mystic Tatsumon will be the one to defeat me, so I'll just have to find him before he comes to defeat me, and once he is under my possesion, the harness will come right off......HAHAHAHAHA!" 

Snamon, Drakenmon and Cetramon strut through the forest until Snamon notices something in the distance. "Isn't that a cave!" He focuses his eyes and looks the Drakenmon and Cetramon. "Come on! Let's check it out!" 

Drakenmon runs after the speedy Snamon and Cetramon. "I never liked caves!" Finally, the three digimon make in to the dark cave. "It's so dark in here!" 

Cetramon flies up to the wall and rubs her hand against it. "I can't make out the drawings on the wall!" 

"I'll help! Blue Flame!" (Drakenmons attack Blue Flame : He spits a blue flame from his mouth) The flame lights the whole room which reveals the entrance to a huge temple. "Wow." 

Snamon slithers up the gigantic door and attempts to open it but it won't budge. "No way to get in!" 

Drakenmon looks back at the dark exit. "It's getting dark..." He shakes his head and looks at his digivice. "It's glowing!"   
All three of there digivices glow a bright yellow and a beam shoots out of them point at the door. The entrance slowing opens reveiling a temple. "Woah." 

Cetramon, Snamon and Drakenmon enter the temple which is very dusty and old. 

"What is this place??" Drakenmon looks around nervously as he crawls through the dense temple. 

Snamon cocks his head up in the air and sniffs around. "I heard something!" 

"Didn't here nothing." said Cetramon. 

"Wait!" Snamon looks above to the ceiling and gasps. "What the heck is that???" 

A small demon type thing flies down right in front of the crew. "What are you doing in the temple of Aracnamon!?" 

(Digidata screen pops up) "That's Kuroimon, some sort of demon digimon. Especially with that Dark Flap Attack of his!" 

"Aracnamon?" asked Snamon very cofused. 

"You don't know who Aracnamon is! Where have you guys been living under a rock?!" Kuroimon flaps down beside Cetramon and stretches his wings. "You don't know the whole story about Aracnamon, his counter part Mantismon and the   
whole Mystic Tatsumon thing??" 

The three digimon shakes there heads. 

Kuroimon rolls his eyes. "Oh boy, you guys are sure living in the stone age!" 

Suddenlly they hear an unknown digimon enter the temple. "I can't be!" 

Kuroimon pushes Snamon, Cetramon and Drakenmon behind a rock. "You have to stay down here and DON'T make a sound, got it!" 

Kuriomon stands in front of the rock and trembles. "Please don't let it be him! Please don't let it be him!" 

"Kuroimon!" 

The demon digimon looks up slowly and gasps. "Oh no...It's Aracnamon!" 

To Be Continued..................   


What will happen to Kuroimon? Will the four digimon make it out alive? Why is Kuroimon so afraid of this Aracnamon and will they find out the real story about Kuroimon, Mantismon and Mystic Tatsumon? Find out in [Chapter Two Viper Me Mimon][1]   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


   [1]: searcingdestiny2.html



	2. Chapter 2

"The digital world, will soon be in my possesion. All mine........................" The unknown figure crosses his arms and laughs.   
"But what did my counter part mean........ ah yes! Mystic Tatsumon will be the one to defeat me, so I'll just have to find him   
before he comes to defeat me, and once he is under my possesion, the harness will come right off......HAHAHAHAHA!" -_quoted by Aracnamon the spider digimon in the following fanfic_

Searching Destiny Chapter Two   
**Viper Me Mimon**

In our last chapter Snamon met with two other digimon on the same quest, Drakenmon the discouraged dragon digimon who claims he has no digievolution and the fairy digimon Cetramon who is eager to find out what her digivice is. They met a small demon digimon called Kuroimon who was about to tell them about the legend of the spider, mantis and dragon digimon until there was an unexpected visitor. What will happen to our heroes? 

A tall humanoid digimon with spider legs appears in the room.(Digidata screen pops up)" Oh no! It's Aracnamon, the evil spider digimon! He makes bad digimon looks good especially with that Death Venom attack of his!" 

Kuroimon trembles in fear as he watches Aracnamon enter the room. "Why hello Aracnamon! What brings you here??" Kuroimon steps a few feet back from the spiders grasp. 

"Just checking up Kuroimon, making sure you didn't turn on me!" He glances around the room as if he knows something else is in there. "Are you hiding something?!" 

"Of course not! I would never hid anything from you master! Everything is peachy kean! " Kuroimon forces a grin onto his small face. 

"I trust you, if I didn't you'd be dead by now!" Aracnamon turns around and leaves the dark damp temple inside the cave. 

Kuroimon sighs. "That was close. Hey guys you can come out now ya know!" He pulls Drakenmon out from behind a large rock as Cetramon and Snamon follow behind. 

"Who was that??" 

"Aracnamon! Evil is his middle name. But now I can finally tell you the legend about the Spider, Mantis and dragon. Sit down and listen to my tale!" 

"Several years after the orginal digidestined, the evil digimon thought there was no threat to take over the digital world. The most evil one was Aracnamon the spider digimon, was the ruler of the digital world. There were still good digimon but they needed help. Mantismon the good counter part of Aracnamon, known as the Savior made a miracle happen. He could not defeat Aracnamon alone so he created four warrior digimon, destined to defeat him. They weren't able to defeat for his power was two strong but sealed him inside a temple and too get rid of most of the evil digimon Mantismon turned them into spirts and sealed them into Mystic Tatsumon, him being the strongest. And so they don't escape he placed a holy harnis on Mystic Tatsumon for if it is broken all the evil will escape. Mantismon turned the four digimon back into digieggs and spread them all over the digiworld. He made them forget everything but so no one would forget about this tale he created a scroll about Mystic Tatsumon and also made wall paintings inside the temple. But then Aracnamon escaped and wants to take over the digiworld. Now those four destined have to defeat him once and for all!" 

"What an amazing story!" 

"Could we be those four?" 

"I doubt it! Im mean, I work for Aracnamon so it can't be us!" 

"Why do you work for him any way?" asks Drakenmon. 

"Good question!" says Kuroimon. "Well you guys better get going!" 

"Why don't you come with us? We could sure use your help! I mean, why work for that monster?" asks Cetramon. 

"If he found out, I'm toast!" Kuroimon looks at the sad faces on the three digimon. "Oh no, don't do the eye thing....Errrrr come on.....Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, alright!" 

The three digimon jump up and down in happiness, but all of a sudden something enters the temple unexpectally. 

"Kuroimon, are you in here?"(Digidata screen pops up)"It's Cockatrimon! I hope he doesn't use his Frozen Fire Shot on us!" 

"Cockatrimon, what a surprise! Hehehe.." Kuroimon backs up a couple feet. 

"I knew it! Your a trader Kuroimon, hanging around with these good digimon plus you lied to Aracnamon!" The giant chicken charges at the four digimon but they were able to jump out of the way. 

Drakenmon growls. "Blue Flame!" He spits a blue flame out a Cockatrimon. 

"Fairy Punch!" Cetramon punches him with a loud bang. 

"Vemon bite!" Snamon takes a bite out Cockatrimon, but nothing seems to work. 

"It's no use! You can't defeat me!" 

"What are we gonna do!" 

Kuroi ponders. "One of you's have to digivolve, it's are only chance!" 

"But how?!" 

"I don't know, but one of you's have to! Come on!" 

Cockatrimon gets ready to fire his wicked attack. "Hahahaha!" 

"This is the end!" yells Drakenmon. 

"No! I won't let my new friends get hurt!" Snamon jumps in front of them. 

"This little pig squek is gonna beat me!" 

Snamons digivice starts to go off."Now! Digivolve!" (Digimon evolving sequence) "Digimon, digital monsters, digimon are the champions , digimon, digital monsters, digimon are the champions!" Snamon rotates while his name flies by. "Snamon digivolved too!...........Mimon!" 

A giant overgroen snake stands tall in front of Cockatrimon.(Digidata screen pops up)"It's Mimon! Champion form of Snamon, with his awesome Tail Crush attack, Cockatrimon doesn't stand a chance!" 

"Go Mimon!" yells Cetramon. 

"Oh boy! I'm in for it!" Cockatrimon slowly backs away. 

"I won't let you hurt my friends! Time to die!" Mimon blocks Cockatrimons path with his giant tail. "Scum of Aracnamon! Tai Crush!" Mimon wraps his tail around Cockatrimon and squeezes. 

"Errgg! Pleasee have mercy!!!" 

"I don't think so!" He crushes Cockatrimon until the chicken becomes lifeless. He drops him onto the ground and dedigivolves back into Snamon. 

"That was awesome Snamon! How did you do it!" Drakenmon, Cetramon and Kuroimon surround Snamon. 

"I guess the digivice lets us digivolve!" Snamon smiles. 

Drakenmon looks at his digivice._ Maybe I can digivolve. _He smiles back at Snamon then looks at Kuroimon. "Well are ya gonna come with us, or not!" 

"After I seen what you guys are gonna go through! Of course." The four digimon nod their heads and slowly leave the temple. "This is the start of a great adventure!"   


Who knows what adventures our hereos will get into next? Will Aracnamon find out about Kuroimon alligance with the good guys and will Drakenmon get more confidense in himself? Find out in Chapter Three: [Faymons Violet Stinger][1]   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


   [1]: searchingdestiny3.html



	3. Chapter 3

"You can't possibly worry for the life of that demon digimon! You are no more than that legendary digimon, Mystic Tatsumon!" exclaimed Aracnamon. "I am more than just a digimon, Death Waruimon and myself are linked in some way, almost like brothers......." - _sequence in the following fanfic_

**Searching Destiny- Chapter Three**   
**Faymons Violet Stinger**

In our last chapter our three destined met Kuroimon the demon digimon who told them the whole story about Aracnamon and his evil ways. Cockatrimon spotted Kuroimon and posed him as a trader and attacked them. Snamon saved the day by digivolving into his champion form Mimon and defeated the evil Cockatrimon! Way to go! 

We find our destined struting through the dense forest once again. Who knows what trouble will stir up! 

"Where are we headed anyway? Were walking in the middle of nowhere ya know!" Drakenmon sighs and wipes away some sweat with his big claw. 

"Where we go, we go okay!" Cetramon glances at Drakenmon then sticks her nose high in the air. "Why does Snamon get to digivolve but not me??" 

Snamon turns around and gives Cetramon. "That attitude will costs you your life! "He mumbles under his breath. "Damn fairy.." He stops slitthering and yawns. "Im tired...lets go to sleep for a bit." 

"Who made you in charge! What if I wanna keep going!!!!" Cetramon bursts out in holwers. 

"Well you can keep goign cause were staying here!" 

Kuroimon and Drakenmon back away from the two argueing digimon. "We better stay outta this." The two turn away and crack up a conversation. "So what if your are the legendary Mystic Tatsumon, eh?" 

"Yah right! Not in a million years. He's way to good for the likes of me......" Drakenmon hangs his head in shame and lays down on the cool green grass. "I just wanna sleep...." 

Kuroimon lays down beside Drakenmon. "Good idea...." He looks at the sleeping Drakenmon and sighs. "Maybe he isn't the one to save the digital world, who knows..." Kuroimon ignores Cetramon and Snamon, he falls in a deep sleep. 

Kuroimon finds himself in a dark field, the clouds above are black and blazing with lightning. He looks around and sees to figures standing a distance away. "Who the.....I reconginize those two digimon, Aracnamon and....and Mystic Tatsumon! What are they doing?" He sees Aracnamon walks towards Mystic Tatsumon. "It looks like there talking??" But soon after a blood bath fight broke out between the two. "There fighting so fast...I can't keep track of them!!" He watches the two fight to the death, Aracnamon using his Death Venom and Mystic Tatsumon doing.....nothing! "Why isn't he using his attack??" Soon enough Aracnamon has Mystic Tatsumon on the ground keeping him down with his foot. 

"The mighty Mystic Tatsumon has fallen into the hands of Aracnamon! Hahahaha!" 

"Nooooo, I won't let you win!" 

"It's too late, Mystic Tatsumon, your time in the digital world has ended!" Aracnamon stretches out one of his spider which latches onto the harnis on Mystic Tatsumon. He clutches and then ripes it off as Mystic Tatsumon lets out a horrific scream. 

Aracnamon turns and faces Kuroimon. "Don't worry, he's nothing but a dragon!" 

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kuroimon runs away from Aracnamon. He keeps running but finds out he's running to nothing. He falls over while everything goes pitch black. 

Kuroimon opens one eye and shakes his head to get his vision back. He sits up and finds himself in pitch black again. "Oh great!" He stands up and sees a weird scroll. Her picks it up and begins to read it. For it says: If Mystic Tatsumon appears to early it will be the end of him and the digital world." He reads on. "But if the harnis gets torn away, the evil at bay will escape." 

"That's not good!" He reads on. 

"But if that happens a miracle will happen....." 

"Miracle..........." 

Then Kuroimon puts the scroll down and looks on the ground beside it and gasps. "I think Im gonna be sick!" There on the ground was the torn harnis and beside it Mystic Tatsumons spear covered in blood! 

Snamon, Cetramon and Drakenmon pear over Kuroimon who's rolling and yelling in his sleep. "No....no.....it can't be the end....!" 

"We'd better wake him up! He could go into a ceser or something!" Cetramon punches Kuroimon in the face which makes him scream in pain. "Well, that worked out pretty good!" 

"Ow! Geeze! Ow! Come on! Geeze!" Kuroimon stands up and shakes his head._It was all a dream_. "Forget anything I did! Okay! Hehehehehe!" Kuroimon turns away from them. 

"You okay Kuroimon? You acted a little bit weird. " 

"I'm fine!" He marches off as the rest of the group follows. Sudenlly they here a cry of a poor baby digimon somewhere in the dense forest. "Where's that coming from?" asked Snamon. The digimon race into the forest trying to find the source of the cry until they come across a small Yokomon balling its eyes out. 

"You poor thing! What's wrong??" asked Cetramon. 

"My village was destroyed! All my friend Yokomon were....were....." 

_Killed_. Thought Drakenmon. 

"Oh that's terrible!" Cetramon cuddles the small Yokomon. 

Snamon smirks. "So what your saying....is that you want us to get revenge for you on this evil digimon!" 

"Ummm well....that's not what I had in mind...." Yokomon sniffles. 

"Hey no prob! Were the dream team! We can beat anything, just tell us what digimon we gotta beat and where its located!" said the excited Kuroimon. 

"It's Meramon! He came and burned down the village....he's located on the peak of the mountain!" 

"Alright! Here we come Meramon!" yelled Drakenmon 

So the crew set off to find the digimon responsible for destroying the Yokomon village. 

Meanwhile it a dark damp cave........ 

Aracnamon hangs off the ceiling and watches the entrance of the cave carefully. "It's quiet...." 

Just then a small Gekomon runs into the cave. "Aracnamon! Aracnamon!" 

The spider digimon jumps down in front of Gekomon. "What is it!" 

"Oh, there you are! We just heard word that Cockatrimon was defeated by one of those no good digimon with Kuroimon! They had to digivovle into there champion level!" 

"Kuroimon was with good digimon! TRADER! HE WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Aracnamon picks up Gekomon and squeezes him until............. 

Snamon looks around at the trees as they walk up the mountain."Where's that stupid digimon?" 

Kuroimon sighs as he walks up the dirt path. _What did that dream mean? Is is a sign or what?_ He looks up and sees that the rest of the group already was far away from view. "Hey wait up!!!" 

After hours of restless walking up the mountain, our heroes find themselves at the peak of the sumbit which seems to be a volcano of some sort. 

"Oh boy! It's pretty damn hot up here!" Snamon looks over the edge and yipes. "Woah." 

"So where's this digimon suppose to be, I wanna pay him back for destroy that village and...." Cetramon coughs. 

"We all know what your going to say, so you don't have to if you want." Kuroimon looks at Cetramon sadly. 

Drakenmon looks at the two digimon. "Umm, what's so wrong?! The Meramon killed all those Yokomon, burned em to a crisp!" 

"DRAKENMON!" 

"Well, he did!" 

Snamon cocks his head up into the air and looks around. "I think he's close...." He slithers backwards towards the three other digimon. "But where?" 

Meramon charges through a bush and jumps right in front of the digimon with a raged look on his face. "Why are you here! Get off my volcano, you don't belong here! If you don't get off, you will all die!" 

"Woah! Take a pill buddy!" says Drakenmon sarcastically. 

"Don't piss him off Drak!This is him, the guy who did that too those poor Yokomon!" yelled Cetramon. 

"Oh so you wanna fight eh? Well it's a fight you'll get!" Meramon charges up a fire ball and throws it at the digimon. "Take that you pibesqueks!" 

They jump out of the way of the fireball and hit the ground with a thud. "This is just great! What are we gonna do, eh?" Snamon jumps over another fireball. 

"I'll take care of him! He hurt those poor Yokomon and deserves to be punished!" Cetramon runs after the anger Meramon. 

"Your crazy! You can't beat em alone!" 

"Just watch me! Fairy Punch!" She punches Meramon but hardly affects him. 

"That tickles!" Meramon throws another fireball which sends the dazed Cetramon flying into a nearby tree, and makes a large thud. 

She falls to the ground. "No!" _That poor Yokomon, I can feel its pain. I will not let this monster beat me! "_I'm not going to lose to the likes of you!" 

Meramon makes a funny smile. "What are ya gonna do? Digivolve!" The fire digimon bursts out in laughters. 

Cetramon smirks. "Thats exactly what I'm gonna do!"(Digimon evolving sequence)"Digimon, digital monsters, digimon are the champions, digimon, digital monsters, digimon are the champions!" Cetramon rotates as her name flies by. "Cetramon digivolved to!..........Faymon!" 

A big fairy bug thing flies over Meramons head. (Digidata screen pops up) "It's Faymon, champion form of Cetramon! If her attack Violet Stringer she must be the mon!" 

"I am Faymon! I will have vengence on you Meramon! Your evil ways will only leave you to your death!" Faymon flies down in front of the Meramon. 

"I'm not afraid of no fairy! Try your best shot!" Meramon lets out a laugh and shoots a fireball at Faymon. 

"I will! Violet Stinger!" A purple beam shoots out from the stinger on Faymon which hits Meramon filling him with pain. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Meramon melts into a pile of lava then slowly he evaporates into the earth. 

Faymon digivolves back into Cetramon who's shocked and amazed. "Woah..." 

Snamon, Drakenmon and Kuroimon run over beside the shocked Cetramon. "That was awesome Cetra! Your the mon! Or should I say, the womon!" The group begin to laugh at Kuroimons little comment. 

"Well, that's makes two digievolutions! Were getting stronger and stronger!" They group begins to walk down the volcano happy as hippos(?) but something is still bothering Kuroimon. 

Meanwhile a dark figure learks in the shadows by the group, watching them, and waiting....... 

"Ummm guys, I have something I wanna tell you." 

"What is it Kuroimon?" asks the three digimon. 

"It's this dream I had. I think it's telling me something. I think it's telling me that..........." Kuroimons sentence was cut short when an unknown figure stepped out into the open. "Damnit, it's.................!" 

Was Kuroimons disturbing dream a sign of things to come? Who was watching the destined, foe or friend? Find out in the next chapter: [Spy on the Inside][1]   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


   [1]: searchingdestiny4.html



	4. Chapter 4

"I would never,ever spill my blood to the likes of you Aracnamon! I will protect my friends!" Death Waruimon wipes a trickle of sweat of his face. "That's so sweet. Your giving me a damn toothache!" Aracnamon lets out a satanic laugh. - _sequence in the following fanfic_

**Searching Destiny- Chapter Four**   
**Spy on the Inside**

In the last chapter, Kuroimon had a disturbing dream with a viscious battle between spider and dragon. They found a single Yokomon only to find out that an evil Meramon destryoed the Yokomon village and also destroying all the other Yokomon. Cetramon digivolved into Faymon and defeated the fire digimon! But then they were confronted by an unknown digimon.............. 

"It's Aracnamon!" Kuroimon runs in fear behind Drakenmon, Snamon and Cetramon. 

Aracnamon stares at the digimon evilly. "I should have known you would turn on me Kuroimon! Your useless now!" Aracnamon blasts Kuroimon with a small beam which sends him flying into a tree. "I'll spare your lives, I have no time for the likes of you!" He turns around and smirks. "Let that be a warning to you." Arcananmon disapers in a cloud of smoke. 

Kuroimon struggles to get to his feet. "Well, that sure went well...." The small demon digimon rolls his eyes. "Geeze, what died in his breakfast this morning!" 

"That guy needs an attitude adjustment!" Cetramon crosses her little bug arms and sticks her nose in the air. 

"I don't know why, but every time I see him, I feel like I seen him before....." Drakenmon shakes his head. "Yah right Drakenmon. All I am is just a dragon, nothing more!" 

Kuroimon eyes widen as he hears Drakenmon say those horrible words. "ARGH!" He runs up to Drakenmon and starts shaking him frantically. "Don't say that!!!" 

"Whhaattt.ssss yyee..rrrr p..rrr..obbbblllleeemm?" He pushes Kuroimon off. "What the hell is your problem??" 

"I guess I'd better tell you about the dream I had, eh?" Kuroimon sighs. "Alrigh here it goes......." 

"And that when I found the spere covered in blood...." 

The three digimon stare straight at Kuroimon not saying a word. 

"Well?" 

"Is it a sign or something?" 

"I don't know, but we have to find out Aracnamons plan before he tries to making any moves, we need some spies on the on the inside!" yells Snamon. 

"I have an idea! Kuroimon could pretend that he's a bad guy again and go crawling back to Aracnamon. Then he can find out the dirt on him!" 

"Brillant Drakenmon!" says Snamon. 

"But what if I get caught??" asked Kuroimon. 

"You won't! You know where Aracnamons lair is! Get going!" Cetramon pushes Kuroimon through a bush and sits down beside the other digimon. "Now we wait....." 

Kuroimon stomps through the over growth and foliage. "The things they do to me..." He sneaks around to the front of Aracnamons dark cave. "I hear voices...." He gets a little closer and heres Aracnamon and another digimon talking. 

"That destined group could give me alot of trouble, especially that dragon one!" exclaims Drakenmon. 

"But master, all he is, is a punie little lizard! How could you fear him?" asks a Newamon. 

"I just have a hunch about him. I want you to detsroy them. Two have already digivolved into there champion levels!" 

"Oh know! I got tell the others!" Kuroimon trips over a spare branch making himself viewed by the spider digimon. "Uh, hi there. How are you this fine day?" 

Arcanamon growls and walks towards Kuroimon. "How dare you return! Have you come for your deathwish because I can easily grant that!" 

"Uh, I just came back to tell you that I ummm am a bad guy again! Those damn good digimon were just too good! It was sick." He forces a evil fake grin on his face. 

"I don't beleive you!" 

"Come on! Would a face like this lie!" 

Aracnamon sighs and rolls his eyes. "Fine, fine, fine. Stay here until I get back I have to take care of some unfinished business." _I'll see if he's really trustworthy_. 

"Okay sir, there sir!" Kuroimon walks into the cave as Aracnamon disapears. "I wonder what he's doing......" 

Snamon picks off a berry on a bush with his mouth and swallows it. "What's taking him so long! Geeze, what a slow poke." He picks off another berry and swallows it once again. 

"Just be patient!" Cetramon yells. 

"I can't stop thinking about that dream. What did it mean? I really want to know!" exclaimes Drakenmon. 

"Who knows Drak, who's knows." 

Sudenlly Aracnamon appears in front of Snamon. "Good news boys and girls! The devil himself has arrived! Hahahahaha!" 

The three digimon back away from him. "What are you doing here!!!" 

"I should have killed you annoying digimon when I had to chance!" He grabs the scared digimon and disapears in a cloud of smoke. 

Kuroimon paces back and forth as the Newamon watches his every step. "How long does it take him to take care of unfinished business...." He looks at the Newamon. "What you doing at ugly!" 

"Nothing much." 

Kuroimon rolls his eyes. "What a brillant comback! I could think of much worse but I don't want to watse them on the likes of you!" He turns away from Newamon and sighs. "I hope the others are fine....." He hears some one enter the cave. 

"It's Aracnamon, he's returned and he's got someone with him!" 

Kuroimon gasps. "No!" 

Aracnamon holds up the small digimon. "Now I test your loyality Kuroimon. If your really on my side, you'll kill these digmon on the spot starting with this Dragon Digimon!" 

"Drakenmon!" 

"I doesn't matter Kuroimon, I'm worthless!" 

"No, no your not! Because......because you know why Aracnamon!" 

"Why?" 

"The reason you want me to kill Drakenmon is because.....because your scared! Your scared of Drakenmon!" 

"NO! NEVER! I FEAR NO ONE!!!!!" yells Aracnamon. "Now do it!" 

"Your afraid Aracnamon! Admit it!!! Your afraid!!!!" 

Aracnamon drops Drakenmon and charges towards Kuroimon. _I'm not afraid!..............Am I? _He picks Kuroimon up by the neck and holds him against a wall. "Traitor! You traitor! I shouldn't of trusted you!" He throws him against another wall. 

"Kuroimon!" yells the three digmon. 

"Get......get out of here now! Go!" 

"No, I won't leave Kuroimon!" yells Drakenmon. 

"GO!" 

"NO!" 

Aracnamon looks down at the digivice on a necklace around Kuroimons neck as it glows. "What the hell!" 

(Digivolving champion sequence)" Digimon, digital monsters, digimon are the champions! Digimon, digital monsters. digimon are the champions!) Kuroimon rotates around as his name flies by. "Kuroimon digivolved too!..........Waruimon!" 

(Digidata screens pops up) "It'd Waruimon! A demon digimon with quite the attitude! His neat little attack is Black Clutch!" 

"Kuroimon digivolved!" 

Aracnamon grins his teeth. "Right when I was going to claim victory! Curse you to hell digimon!" 

"Now you'll get a tatse of your own medicine Aracnamon!" Waruimin grabs Aracnamon with his claw. "Black Clutch!" He squeezes Aracnamon harder. 

"Eerrrgggggg........" Aracnamons face starts to turn red. "I will not be defeated by the likes of you....." He bited Waruimons claw and Waruimon lets out a loud yell. "I will be back! Don't worry about that!" Aracnamons disapears in a cloud smoke and the one Newamon runs out of the cave. 

Waruimon dedigivolves back into Kuroimon. 

"That's was awesome! That was so cool!" Drakenmon, Snamon and Cetramon run up to Kuroimon. "You digivolved! You digivolved! You digivolved!" 

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I digivolved!" Kuroimon shakes his head. "Just in the neck of time." 

"Is Aracnamon really afraid of me?" asks Drakenmon. 

"I really think he's is......" says Kuroimon. "I think he is......." 

The digimon leave the cave and looks out at the night sky. "Hey look! The moon is really bright tonight!" 

Is Aracnamon really afraid of Drakenmon? Is there something about the liitle dragon digimon know one else knows about? And there's something erielly strange about the moon! Find out in the next chapter: [Visit to the Mantismon Shrine][1]   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


   [1]: searchingdestiny5.html



	5. Chapter 5

"The reason you want me to kill Drakenmon is because.....because your scared! Your scared of Drakenmon!"   
"NO! NEVER! I FEAR NO ONE!!!!!" yells Aracnamon. "Now do it!"   
"Your afraid Aracnamon! Admit it!!! Your afraid!!!!"   
Aracnamon drops Drakenmon and charges towards Kuroimon. _I'm not afraid!..............Am I?- sequence in the following fanfic_

**Searching Destiny- Chapter Five**   
**Visit to the Mantismon Shrine**

In our last chapter Kuroimon posed as a spy and pretended to go back on Aracnamons side. Unfortunately he found out about there little plan by telling Kuroimon to kill Drakenmon. They then found out Aracnamon is afraid of the little dragon digimon but won't admit it. Kuroimon then digivolved into Waruimon and saved the day! 

We find our hereos leaving the lair of Aracnamon, Kuroimon is currently very proud of himself for digivolving into Waruimon and saving the day! 

"Hey look guys! It's a sign up ahead." Snamon slithers ahead of the three to see what the sign has inprinted onto it. "Quite intersting!" 

"What is it Snamon?" asks Cetramon as she flies up behing him. 

"It has an arrow pionting left and it says This way to the Mantismon shrine!" Snamon gasps. "Mantismon!" 

"Cool man! I wanna check it out!" yells Drakenmon. 

"Sure thing!" says Snamon. "Let's a go!" The three digimon trial down the dirt path towards the Mantismon shrine. 

Meanwhile with Aracnamon....................... 

"Three little champion digimon can't defeat me! I will not let them win!" He jumps down from a tall tree and crosses his arms. "That's it, enough fooling around......" He whistles and a giant Monocromon runs charging through the bushes. "I'll take care of them my self, once and for all. Hahahaha, this Drakenmon scale I took will lead me right to them!" He lets the Monocromon sniff the scale and immediately charges through the bushes. 

"Hey, hey, hey! We made it!" Snamon looks around. "It's a giant temple!" He slides into the temple looking around in every direction while the three other digimon follow close behind him. 

"Wow! This palce is amazing!" Kuroimon sees a giant statue in the middle of the temple. Flowers surround the statue with a circualar path. Then water surrounds the path. 

"That must be Mantismon! Kinda cute for a digimon." says Cetramon. 

Drakenmon stares at the statue like he's in another world. "Amazing....." 

"Are you Mantismon worshippers too?" asks a small Otamaon that comes out from behind the statue. 

"Oh, there are digimon here??" 

"Yes, we are the digimon that built this temple, in worship of Mantismon!" 

"Cool! you did a good job of it." 

"You small digimon know the legend about the mantis, spider and dragon right?" 

"Yes, but not alot." 

"Then gather around by fellow digimon and I shall tell you a tale........." 

*FLASH BACK* 

"You think you have won Aracnamon, but the war is not over yet." Mantismon says as he looks over a tall cliff. Something grabs his shoulder. "Mantismon." 

He turns around the see Death Waruimon, Majestic Fairymon and Acid Mimon. "Ah! You have returned! How was your training? Did you find it hard?" 

"Easy as pie!" says Acid Mimon. 

"Where is Mystic Tatsumon?" asks Mantismon. 

"He said that he needed some time to think. I saw him head towards the ocean." 

Mystic Tatsumon looks into the blue crystal water. "There must be more to life, than just this(Do I smell a sequel??^_^). Created just to beat Aracnamon." He runs his claw through his hair. "But, if it has to be done, it has to be done." He clutches his spere tightly and laughs. "Aracnamon doesn't stand a chance!" He flaps his wings and flies up towards the mountain side where the other digimon are. 

Majestic Fairymon looks over to the horizon. "He'd better get back soon. " She squints from the sun and notices something flying towards them. 

"What is it?" asks Death Waruimon. "It's Mystic Tatsumon!" 

Mystic Tatsumon flies towards them and lands beside Mantismon. "We're ready." 

"Ready?" 

"Too defeat Aracnamon!" 

"No way! We're not strong enough Mystic Tatsumon, we still need more training!" yells Death Waruimon. 

"I don't care if your as weak as a puppy! Damnit Death Waruimon, stop acting weak, if were gonna beat him! Nows the time." He turns away from them. "I will not surrender to the likes of that bastard." He holds his spere high in the air. "Aracnamon will wish that he never messed with us!" 

*END OF FLASHBACK* 

"And on that day, the bloody war between the five digimon began. Aracnamon wasn't beaten. He was just sealed inside a temple for he was too strong at the time to be defeated. All the evil spirits were placed into Mystic Tatsumon." 

*FLASH BACK* 

"You have done well dragon digimon. That temple should hold him for a long time, but there are still evil digimon in the world." says Mantismon. 

Mystic Tatsumon remains silent. 

"You being the strongest must keep these evil spirits inside of you to keep them at bay!" 

"What if there too much for my body!" 

"That's why I have this." He holds up a harnis. "This I created to keep the spirits inside you. But if this harnis is ever broken or tooen off, the evil will escape. You must wear this! Hopefully, Aracnamon will never escape and you will never be summoned again. Understand?" 

Mystic Tatsumon nods. _Never be summoned again........_

Mantismon does some weird arm movements and chants some weird words. All the evil digimon get turned into weird looking black fog stuff and immediately go into Mystic Tatsumon. 

"It.....its......painful....." He grins his teeth as the spirits go into him. After all of the spirits are in him, Mantismon puts the harnis arpund his face and nods. "It is done. Now I will return you to a digiegg. You will forget that this has ever happened but if Aracnamon escapes you will be summoned." 

*END OF FLASH BACK* 

"And that's how Mystic Tatsumon got the harnis." finishes Otamamon. 

"So now we know every thing." says Snamon. 

"Now Mystic Tatsumon sounds even cooler than before!!!!" Drakenmon smiles and looks up at the Mantismon statue. "So does this mean Mantismon.....is....is...dead?" asked Drakenmon. 

"Unfortunately yes. When Aracnamon escaped he immediately went after Mantismon and starting searching for the other four digimon but never found them. They could be anywhere in the digital world......" 

"What a sad story! I'ts gonna make me puke!" A big Mononcromon steps out from behind the statue with Aracnamon. "You pathetic little digimon! When will you understand that I cannot be beaten!" 

"You cruel heartless monster! You have destroyed the lives of many digimon! We will not let you get away with it!" yells Kuroimon angerly. 

"I killed Mantismon. Now I WILL do the same to you! Hahahahaha!" He jumps off the Monocromon and points at the five digimon. "Sick em!" It charges at them rapidily. 

"Jump outta the way!" Everyone jumps out of the way except the stiff Drakenmon. 

"Get outta the way!!" 

"I......cann'tttt I'm too scared!!'" He shuts his eyes waiting to feeling the pain of the charge. "This is the end....." He opens his eyes but then is pushed out of the way by Kuroimon as they slam onto the ground. "Kuroimon?" 

"I would never let you get hurt man! Were a team!" 

Drakenmons eyes fill up with tears. "Really?" 

"Oh, don't get all sappy about it." They look in front of the them to see the evil digimon getting ready to charge again. "No! I won't let you hurt us!" 

Drakenmon jumps in front of Kuroimon. "Bring it on! Your about to get a tatse of your medicine!" 

(Digivolving champion sequence) "Digimon, digital monsters, digimon are the champions, digimon, digital monsters, digimon are the champions!" Drakenmon rotates around as his name flies by. "Drakenmon digivolved toooooooooooo!...........TATSUMON!" 

(Digidata screen pops)"Woah! It's Tatsumon, the dragon digimon champion form of Drakenmon! He's a powerful dragon and his attack is Fire Jaws!!!" 

"So Drakenmon does have an evolution! Go Tatsumon!" 

Tatsumon looks over head of the Monocromon. "You evil digimon just don't know when too give up do ya! You can never win!" He swings his giant tail at ther digimon who gets knocked into the water. "How do ya like it!" 

It immediately gets out of the water and lets out a horrible scream and charges at Tatsumon. 

Tatsumon flies up into the air. "Fire Jaws!" He swoops down and bites Monocromon hard as the bite sets him on fire. Tatsumon bashes his head into the evil digimon sending him flying into the distance. "Take that!" Tatsumon dedigivolves back into Drakenmon. 

The three other digimon run up to Drakenmon. "Ya digivolved Drak! Ya digivolved! Yahoo!" 

"I.....I.....digivolved! Hehehehe!" The four digimon jump around in happiness. 

The Otamamon comes out from hiding. "Is it over?" 

"Yep!" 

"Thank you for saving the Mantismon shrine from that evil digimon. Now that he's escaped the digiworld is in danger and he's seeking one thing." 

"What's that?" 

"What does an evil digimon want most besides revenge?" 

"............" 

"More evil digimon to do his biding, so he's in search of Mystic Tatsumon so hopefully he will not find him." 

The four digimon nod their heads. "Now it's up to us, to make sure Aracnamon doesn't destroy the digital world! Were off the save the world!" 

Will the four digimon be able to stop Aracnamon before its too late? And will Aracnamon succed in finding the legendary dragon digimon before the other four do? Find out in the Next chapter [Poison of a Serpent][1]   
  


   [1]: searchingdestiny6.html



	6. Chapter 6

"Three ultimates isn't enough to destroy me. Even i know there's only one digimon that can destroy me, and he's ain't coming! So face the music you pathetic bastards!"- sequence of Aracnamon from the following fanfic 

**Searching Destiny- Chapter Six**   
**Poison of a Serpent**

In our last chapter, the four digimon came across a shrine to the holy Mantismon. An Otamamon explained to them the whole story and were confronted by Aracnamon. Sending one of his minions after them but Drakenmon digivolved into Tatsumon and sent that digimon flying! 

Otamamon grabs Drakenmons tail. "Wait a minute you guys!" 

The digimon turn around and blink. "What is it?" 

The Otamamon pulls out a strange box. "I must tell you. I was there when Mantismon was killed. I was hiding in the bushes but he knew I was there. Before he was killed he threw he these crests telling me too give them to the chosen digimon to stop Aracnamon. That's you guys!" He holds out four crests. 

"Really, there for us." 

"Yes, but first I must explain them. These allow you to digivolve past champion but you must have a certain something to do it." Otamamon hands them each a crest. "Snamon, your crest is the crest of Companionship! Which means you musts have trust between you and your friends. Kuroimon, yours is the crest of Loyalty. You must be loyal to your friends not turn your back on them. Cetramon, yours is the crest of peace. You must be peaceful, think peace and not war. And finally Drakenmon, yours is the crest of Faith. You must not give when things are bad! " 

"So, if we don't have that then we can't go into our ultimates. How do we know if we have that?" asks Snamon. 

"Your crests will glow if you suceed." 

"Okay, now that we have these were off to save the world!" 

Meanwhile with Aracnamon........ 

"Ah Seliemon, the only digimon I can relie one!" 

(Digidata screen pops)" Seliemon, the fox slash eagle digimon. She may be small but her Foxy Claw attack is pretty powerful." 

"Of course Master Aracnamon. I am your loyal servent!" Seliemon nods her head to Aracnamon. "What do you command?" 

"I need you to spy on those four digimon. They could cause some trouble and I want you to take care of them before they get to out of hand, got it!" 

"Yes." Seliemon turns around and sighs. "I'd thought he'd be the one, but it wasn't. I don't want to love anything evil....." She walks out of the cave. "That Mantismon told me along time ago, I would find a digimon that I would love. He and I would share an unbreakable bond. I thought I'd be him, but he's evil. And I'm just a punny little eagle fox." She runs out into the woods after the four digimon. 

Drakenmon runs up ahead of the other digimon and points to the right. "There's a waterfall over there!" He quickly runs over to the small lake and jumps right in. "Come on in guys!" 

The three other digimon follow Drakenmon into the refreshing water. "Ahhhhh, now this is the life...." Snamon shakes the water off his head and glances at Cetramon who's staring at him. "What! Stop staring at me!" 

"Geeze, sorry for living!" she flies over to Kuroimon. 

"Woah Snamon, what rolled over and died in your digifood eh?" 

"Mind your own business Drakenmon!" 

"Alright, geeze. What's your problem?" He turns his back to Snamon. 

The small snake digimon jumps out of the water and slithers up to a tall tree. "There really starting to get on my diginerves." He slithers into the dark forest not realizing that he's losing site of the other digimon. He finds himself lost and cold. "Where am I?" 

"Hahahahaha." 

"Who's there?" 

Seliemon comes out from a dark bush. "Hello there lonely snake digimon." The half breed digimon blinks at the site of Snamon. "You look confused, is something the matter?" 

"Not like its any of your business." 

"Hahahahaha, you don't need to tell me cause I already know." 

"What?" 

"Your drifting away from your team members, your jealous because you want to defeat Aracnamon yoursrlf, isn't that right?" asked Seliemon. 

"No way! That's impossible.....I think...." 

"See, your heart is filled with anger isn't it?" 

"...I.....I....don't know........." 

"Yes....it is...." 

"Just shut up! Shut up and get the hell away from me!" Snamon slithers farther into the dark woods when he trips over a large stone of some sort. "What the ......" He looks over the rectangular object. "Hey there's a symbol on it..." He looks it over and notices his tag given to him by the Otamamon as it glows. "Hmmmmm..." The stone shrinks into a small crest and places itself into the tag. "What....who...where....hehehehehehe, I got my crest...hehehe." He looks behind him to see Seliemon. 

"You got your crest? Well, your the only one who has one. That makes you superior to the others. You are stronger, maybe your the legendary dragon digimon..." 

"Yah, that's true. Maybe I could be that digimon! I wanna digivolve!" 

"Well then come with me. Let's go talk to your friends....." 

Drakenmon splashes Kuroimon with water. "Nlahahahahaa!" The two start play fighting as Cetramon sits on a rock and mopes. 

"Sigh." 

"What's wrong Cetramon?" asks Kuroimon. 

"It's Snamon, he hasn't come back yet and I'm worried." 

Drakenmon smiles." Ohhhhhhh, do you like him??" 

"No, I'm just...uummm....hehehe." 

"Let's go find him, alright." says Kuroimon. 

"You won't need to cause I'm right here." 

"Snamon!" The three digimon run up the Snamon happily. 

"Stay back! I am much more superior to you now. " 

Drakenmon looks at the tag around Snamon's neck. "Hey, it looks so dull!" He stretches out an arm to touch it. 

"Don't touch it!" He backs away from Drakenmon. "I could be the legendary Mystic Tatsumon!" Snamon lets out a small snicker. 

"You?" 

"Yes me!" 

"Snamon, your not yourself. Were your friends!" says Cetramon. 

"Friends? Friends! Yah right, always trying to take the glory. You were never happy with an desicions I made! Nothing pleased you guys! All Cetramon cares about is herslef, Kuroimon only thinks about his "horrible past" with Aracnamon and Drakenmon only cares about digivolving!" 

"Snamon!" 

He looks at the three sad digimon. "Friends...friends...." He clutches his digivice.(Digivolving champion scene) "Digimon, digital monsters, digimon are the champions. Digimon, digital monsters, digimon are the champions." "Snamon digivolved to Mimon!" 

"Hahahahahaha! Now you will perish like that no good Mantismon! Hahahaha!" 

"Mimon stop! I won't let you!" (Digivolving champion scene)" Digimon, digital monsters, digimon are the champions, digimon, digital monsters, digimon are the champions." "Kuroimon digivolved to Waruimon!" 

"Mimon, there's no need to fight! We're friends!" 

Mimon wraps himself around Waruimmon disabling his movement. "I am superior! The strongest!" He squeezes hard on Waruimon. 

"Stop Mimon!" 

He looks down to see Cetramon. 

"He's right! Friends don't fight each other! Remember, your crest is the crest of Companionship! You can't digivolve without it! You'll never know if your Mystic Tatsumon! Please, stop...." A tear slides down Cetramon's face. "Please...." 

Mimon looks at Cetramon sadly. "Friends....you are my friends..." He shakes his head and unravels his tail off Waruimon. "Now I remember, that fow digimon, convinced me...but she was wrong... you are my friends!!!!" 

"Mimon your back!" Waruimon shakes his head. "Had me scared there for a minute..." 

"I'm back and now I'll remember what's most important...friendship!" 

Sudenlly a Megaseadramon raises out from the water. "Ahahahaha, Seliemon was right! They are here!" 

"It's a Megaseadramon!" 

"Hey hey kiddies! I was sent here by Aracnamon to termanate you and that's what I gonna do!" 

Mimon laughs. "You can't win. Aracnamon has one thing he doesn't. Friendship! Tell him this for me if you make it out alive, we will beat him and once we find Mystic Tatsumon he's done for! and believe me, we WILL FIND HIM!" 

"Do you really think a punny champion like you can beat me!" 

"No.....but an ultimate can!" 

(Digivolving ultimate sequence)"Digimon, digital monsters, digimon are the champions, digimon, digital monsters, digimon are the champions." His crest flies by and zooms down on Mimon. He forms into a mans body with a snake tail and a snake tail as his leg. "Mimon digivolved to............." He forms into his ultimate. "Acid Mimon!" 

(Digidata screen pops up.)"Acid Mimon, ultimate form of Snamon. As a naga digimon he packs a powerful punch and his element being poison he's the mon!" 

Megaseadramon trembles. 

"Hahahahaha, I may be no Mystic Tatsumon but hey, what can ya do!" He looks at the three other digimon. "Hey, guess what. I'm one of those four digimon created by Mantismon. Were a quarter way there!" 

Drakenmon along with the two others stand in awe. "That is so cool...." 

Acid Mimon looks back at Megaseadramon. "Hey buddy, you look a little scared ya know. I'd be scared to if ya had to face off against a poisonous cobra such as myself." 

"I am not afraid of you!" 

Acid Mimon smirks. "Your lying to me. I know how to deal with lyers!" He jumps onto Megaseadramon's head and starts banging on his head. "Gee, it sounds pretty holow!" 

"Stop that! Stop it!" Megaseadramon flails around trying to shake Acid Mimon off. 

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..." He punches Megaseadramon on the back forcing him down in the water. "hurt you!!!!" 

Megaseadramon gets his control back. "You damn snake!" 

"You should talk!" 

"Come here, so I can kill you!" 

Acid Mimon lands in front of Megaseadramon. "Enough of this. Posion swipe!" He whips his tail at Megaseadramon, which gashes him on the neck, blood starts pouring out of the wound as Megaseadramon screams in pain. 

"That poison will eventully kill ya off, so I'm sending ya back to yer bitch Aracnamon. Tell em what I told you." He picks up Megaseadramon by the tail, whirls him around as tosses him into the distance. "Don't forget to write! Oh sorry, YOU'LL BE DEAD BEFORE THAT!" 

Waruimon dedigivolves back into Kuroimon, and Drakenmon, Kuroimon and Cetramon run up to Acid Mimon. "That was so cool! You turned into your ultimate!" 

He goes back into Snamon. "That was awesome!" He smiles proudly. "Well, were a step closer into putting an end to Aracnamons pleage of evil!" 

"Together, we can do anything!" 

Aracnamon paces back and forth into front of his minions, eyeing each one. "He should be back soon...." 

A Digitamon runs into the cave. "Lord Aracnamon!" 

"What's is it!" 

"There's something headed are way!" 

Aracnamon runs outside and looks into the sky. "What the hell is that!!!" He runs out of the way of Megaseadramon which slams onto the ground, slides a couple of metres and stops, still alive. 

He steps up to Megaseadramon. "How did this happen!!!" 

"That Snamon...digivolved into...his....ultimate..." 

"Ultimate! What ultimate! What was his name!!!" _Please don't tell me it was him......_

".....Acid.....Mimon..." 

"Damnit!!!!!! No!!!!!!" He punches the ground. "He was one of the four digimon created by Mantismon, that means Mystic Tatsumon isn't too far behind......." He looks at the hurt digimon. "Your useless to me..." He picks up Megaseadramon and rips him right in half. He tosses his remains into the distance. 

His minions stand by the cave in fear. 

"That's what will happen to you, if you let at least one get away!!!" He turns around and growls. _It will be like what Mantismon told be before I killed him. First the snake, then the fairy, then the demon, and then.....then you will be destroyed......by....the dragon......_

Will Aracnamon let the other digimon get away by digivolving into there ultiamate forms? Or will it be too late for the unfortunate spider digimon? Find out in Chapter Seven: The Fairies Love   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
